Tomorrow Comes Today
by Sour Pickle
Summary: After more than a year away from PPTH and House, Cameron realizes where she truly belongs & what she needs: just one more chance at what could be. A lot has changed since she left... the question is how much & will it be enough? HouseCameron. Post S3. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So it has been a loooong while since I wrote anything worth posting here on Yikes. And furthermore, this is my very first House, M.D. fanfic! (I won't lie, I am very nervous about screwing this up. VERY nervous. Especially with the whole writing witty!House and creating some sort of medical case that will prove to be slightly interesting... argh!)

This is all taking place POST season 3 finale. Season 4 is said to open with Chase out in AZ with Cameron. So I took that and put my own spin on things.

Yes. This is going to be House/Cameron. Maybe some hints at Wilson/Cuddy.

_Thanks for reading! _

* * *

**Tommorow Comes Today**

**by Sour Pickle**

* * *

"It just wasn't working out for me, Robert." 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Allison Cameron mentally gave herself a sharp smack upside the head. How could she have been so careless with her choice of words and phrasing? About to attempt a stammering recovery, her coffee partner Robert Chase saved her with his usual lack of insight.

"I know, Allison. I know it was never a job you were comfortable with. I can't blame you for quitting or finding another position elsewhere. I do hate to see you go though."

He trailed off and looked over her shoulder at the many people handling luggage, hurrying to their planes.

Allison used the moment to release the tense breath she has been holding. If he had caught her insensitive slip of the tongue she would have felt truly awful. It was only a month ago that she had ended their relationship with a shockingly similar line.

"_This move… this relationship… it hasn't been as it should be Rob. It hasn't been working. I'm so sorry."_ Those were the exact words she had used. Rather, those were the first words in a long, long string of discussions and tears. And then it was over.

But it wasn't just a relationship she had chosen to end. It was a happy, stable, year long relationship. After 'the series of events' (as she termed the experiences) that lead to his being fired and her quitting the last job, the two threw resistance to the wind, jumped into each other's arms and onto a plane headed west. West to Banner Gateway Medical Center in Gilbert, Arizona to be much more precise.

Running one hand through her light auburn hair, the young immunologist gazed down into the froth of her latte.

Thirteen Months. It had been thirteen months since she first arrived in Arizona and reported to her new job. Those months had been filled with hundreds of hours working at Banner Gateway's ER, Clinic, and feeble attempt at a Diagnostics Department that had recently been developed. She was determined to do _anything_ in order to stay busy. This proved to be a task that was much harder than she first expected.

There was no department head of diagnostics at this hospital. There was no true office either. The department was comprised of six doctors with six different specialties that only met when opinions were needed on a perplexing case. Cameron and Chase were two of those six. And over the course of the thirteen months they were there, the Banner Gateway Diagnostics Department met a grand total of sixteen times. Four of those sixteen cases ended up being lupus too. Needless to say, Dr. Cameron was out of element, stressed and annoyed by her surroundings.

All that aside, Cameron never truly connected to BGMC anyways. She found herself feeling bored, confined and stunted. It was as if she was being kept away from something big and important. Something that she needed in order to keep herself sane.

Blowing the foam in her mug, she marveled at how similar her reasons were for leaving her job, the state and for leaving Chase.

She smiled easily at him as he excused himself for the restrooms. As she watched him disappear into the throng of bustling people running around the airport, she considered how things had evolved between herself and the Australian doctor. If there was something Allison was happy for it was that Chase had been understanding when she broke the romantic relationship they had. She was also glad to see that Chase hadn't resorted to reminding her that he still liked her every week on a certain day. Even though she knew he did still care.

While dating, she and Chase had been the golden couple around BGMC – seemingly perfect for each other in every way imaginable. Two young, brilliant, up-and-coming doctors with great work ethic. Not to mention the fact that they both "won out in the gene pool of attractiveness". At first, Cameron blushed and paid little mind to the attention and the '_oohing_' and '_awwing_' nurses they would pass while walking down the hallways. But after a while, she grew tired of the never ending gossip. Not a day passed that she didn't hear about the supposed marriage and whether or not she was pregnant with his child. Needless to say, it didn't make it any easier for them staying together.

However, it wasn't as though their relationship was a doomed or constantly in trouble. Anyone could see they were perfectly sweet and well matched for each other. Conversation always flowed easily and both were always naturally affectionate with the other.

But to Cameron, affection was one thing and passion was something entirely different.

The countless nights she spent dreaming only to be woken by her own tears proved that point easily.

Every dream she had featured her far away from the oppressive heat of Arizona. Instead, she would be floating on crisp autumn breezes with thousands of brilliantly red leaves. All winds would point her directly to one city in New Jersey where should would gently land just outside the doors of her past. Glowing happily as she lightly tread over the threshold of Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, the earth would shift suddenly beneath her as that pair of impossibly blue eyes would suddenly delve into her core, taking all her breath away in an instant. This was always where she would gasp and startle herself into consciousness, tears running down her cheeks. Night after night it was the same thing.

All this as Chase slept blissfully unaware next to her.

It took more than two months of these dreamed experiences before she woke up one night with startling and piercing clarity: This was definitely not where she belonged. She was confined and stunted in more ways than one. And after much prodding from her psyche, she knew exactly what was missing out on: Her true home.

On that night of discovery, Cameron immediately called Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at PPTH and pleaded with her for some sort of position at the hospital. It was time for her to go back home. And although Cuddy was thrilled to hear this, she might have been a bit ticked off having been phoned at 3:30 in the morning by a near frantic Cameron.

After hanging up with Cuddy and being assured that she would most definitely be welcomed back with open arms, Allison could do nothing but sit on the couch and turn all of it over in her mind.

The young doctor was positive this was the right move for her. To her, Princeton Plainsborough was the definition of comfort and home. It held opportunity, familiarity, and perhaps most importantly, it held another chance at what could be.

It was the possibility of that 'chance' that got Allison to break up with Chase. She couldn't keep pretending. It wasn't fair to either of them.

And so, Dr. Allison Cameron broke up with her long-term boyfriend, tied up any and all lose ends at Banner Gateway Medical, put in her notice, and one months after her epiphany of sorts, she was packed for the move and waiting to board her flight.

Seeing Chase sliding through the crowds toward her, Cameron got up from her table to the airport's café and walked towards. Walking slowly along the aisles of uncomfortable chairs, they slipped into an easy, companionable silence. Cameron could tell that letting her go back to Jersey was far from easy for him.

He suddenly stopped and turned to her with. She studied his guarded expression carefully and waited for him to speak.

"…You'll do great over there, Allison. I mean, it's not like you don't know the place at all, right?" he laughed and glanced nervously around the plane's gates as Cameron's flight started to board. Seconds of relative silence seemed like hours as he opened and closed his mouth, looking for the right words to say.

"It's going to be fine, Rob. All of it. You know how badly I need to do this. And this is the perfect place for you! You're absolutely thriving out here," she said lightly as she fixed his collar and attempted to catch his eyes with hers. And it was true; Chase was doing extraordinarily well for himself out in Arizona. Cameron couldn't picture him anywhere else at this point.

"Yeah," he drawled, shoulders slumping a bit. She grinned a glowing, closed-lipped smile and drew him in for a final, strong hug.

"Just… be careful. With him and all," he muttered softly into her ear. She rubbed his arm and nodded.

"He won't be an issue. I won't let him be. PPTH is where I need to be. It's my home, Rob. I let him drive me… let him drive _us_ out once. I'm not going to let it happen again." She drew back and looked pointedly into the Aussie's worried, love filled eyes. Although she had eventually told him about her dreams, she was careful not to mention those blue eyes she always met. He didn't need to hear something like that from her.

"…it's my chance, Rob," she finished with a whisper.

The young man nodded and sighed. "Fine, fine. And I'll be wishing you the best the whole time. You're one helluva doctor and probably won't be needing my prayers but… you never know. Just remember, if you ever need anything at all, I'll be here."

She laughed. "All the way out in Arizona?"

"Exactly," he answered with a smirk.

A beat of semi-awkward silence passed before an announcement from above called her section of the plane to board. Chase moved quickly and placed a light, lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Be careful, Allison," he said then backed away, watching as she gathered her carry-on bag and head for the gate. With a short wave and one last tear-filled glance backwards, Cameron went aboard the airplane that was taking her back to New Jersey. Back home.

Back to her chance.

* * *

**A/N:** _...ehh?_

oh and PS: House, M.D. and all of its characters do not belong to me. Just covering for myself...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I think I'm the most surprised person that I'm updating this story as quickly as I am. And I thought I'd experience a rather nasty case of writer's block after submitting chapter one! And here's chapter two! heh... weird.

Things are starting to move with this story I think. I'm diggin' it. And I have a lot of ideas floating around inside my head. So stay tuned and enjoy! ...Even though I still do not own these characters. _Blast!_

* * *

**  
**

It was nearly five o'clock Eastern Standard time when Cameron's flight arrived in New Jersey. And although she was slightly stiff from sitting in the same position for so long, she was happy to have finally arrived.

Wrapping the headphone wires around her iPod and placing the device into the safety of her carry-on, Cameron left the plane with the rest of its passengers. She allowed herself a small grin as she at last stepped on to the solid ground of Newark International Airport. Her spirits had immediately lifted ever since the plane took off from Arizona. And now that she had finally arrived at her destination, her joy had seemingly doubled.

Having all of her belongings shipped ahead to her new apartment proved to have been an excellent idea. No baggage claim woes! What an amazing concept.

She didn't even mind the fact that there wasn't anyone waiting to pick her up at the airport. The simple fact that she was here wondrous in and of itself.

Some might say that she was being a bit too optimistic about the entire situation. That is the move, the going back to PPTH, facing all the memories and people the hospital still carried. There was still a major chance that it all could explode in her face. But for now, Cameron was practically floating.

Keeping to herself as she waited for the local shuttle bus to pick her up, Cameron contemplated her mental to-do list for when she arrived at her newly acquired apartment. Hopefully everything had arrived okay and would be waiting for her in neatly packed boxes.

The list kept growing even as she boarded and rode the bus. Buying new kitchen plates and silverware was a must, trying to cram her treadmill somewhere into the relatively small living space would also have to happen somehow, along with countless other issues that needed addressing. It would all take more than a little time to figure out and adjust to.

However, after being dropped off and hailing a cab, Cameron's mind was wiped clean and she could only take in the many sights that she passed from the backseat.

It was the middle of September and the air was sharp. Leaves as red as those found in her dreams hung onto tree branches for dear life as even more were kicked up off the street from passing cars. Cameron took in the many people walking the long sidewalks past the countless shops and dinning spots on the main streets.

Drawing her eyebrows together in a thoughtful frown, Cameron made a note to investigate more of a social life this time around. A doctor's schedule was busy but not _that_ busy.

As the cab slowed and came to a stop, Cameron paid the driver and stepped out.

Bag in hand, she gazed up at the brick building in front of her. A second floor apartment in a nice, quiet neighborhood for the price she'd paid was practically a miracle these days. She took it as another very good sign for the future.

Entering the building, she practically ran up the single flight of stairs to the next floor.

Shuffling down the hallway and toward her new home, Cameron unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Although the apartment was the definition of modest and 'single living', it was filled with both bright sunlight and a pile of her boxed belongings.

Closing the door with her foot and dropping her bag by the door, she wandered the open layout. Toeing off her shoes, Cameron opened a living room window and decided to start right in on the unpacking.

After a solid three hours of ripping plastic off the larger furniture items and getting sidetracked by the bubble wrap found in each of the cardboard boxes, Cameron collapsed on her couch.

As she watched the sky slowly growing darker, she suddenly remembered she had to call Cuddy. Taking out her cell phone, she highlighted the dean's and sent the request.

"Princeton Plainsborough, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine speaking," the familiar voice said after a couple rings.

"Do you have to answer your phone like that every time someone calls you, Lisa? If so I am very sorry," Cameron laughed lightly.

"Allison! Oh, yeah I guess it can be a pain sometimes but… how was your flight? How are you?"

"It was fine thanks. And so am I. Just getting settled into the new place I guess. I can't believe how much I've missed New Jersey!" She answered casually. "So you wanted to talk to me once I got in… is it debriefing time or something?"

"Hah hah," the older woman's sarcastic laugh filtered through the phone. "You know, as a matter of fact, it is precisely the time for that."

A slight pause.

"A lot has changed in the past year. Especially in Diagnostics. But don't worry, it's not like House is running around hugging people and adopting kittens or anything. He's still his annoying and infuriating self"

Even with the mention of his name Cameron felt her stomach inexplicably do flips. She pushed past the feeling and concentrated on phone conversation.

"You are still okay with working in the department though, right? I mean, if there's any issue, I could always pull some strings and get you set up in Immunology," Cuddy said quickly.

Three weeks before the move, Cuddy had called Cameron about her career options within PPTH. It was either a position in Immunology or a more demanding position in Diagnostics.

It would be demanding not only because she would be the Assistant Head, but more specifically Cameron would have to, once again, deal with House and his prickly personality. Not fazed by this subtle warning on how difficult such a position could prove to be, Cameron agreed to becoming Assistant Head to the Diagnostics Department with much gratitude.

"I'm more than okay, Lisa. It's a great opportunity for me and I could not be more excited really," Cameron reassured the dean.

Although working with House again made her nervous on a few different levels, Cameron was truly thrilled with her position. She was sure it would prove to be a strong test of mental capacity and morals, and more importantly her emotions. Yet she was confident in her decision to take the job.

"Good," Cuddy exhaled deeply. "Because to be quite honest with you that department is a serious period of desperation and could really use your help I think. Ever since you all left, House has been absolutely unable to keep a steady team working for him. One woman lasted only an hour before House fired her! All because she suggested lupus as an option during a differential. I just don't get him sometimes. Most times really," Cameron blushed although she could practically feel the woman's frustration oozing out of her cell.

Cuddy continued. "Anyways. I'd love for you to come in this Monday to get situated and meet the current staff of the department. Not that they'll be around for too much longer at the rate we've been going," she grunted another sigh. "So Monday morning then?"

"Of course. I'll see you Monday. And Lisa? Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Allison. But I suppose it's back to Dr. Cameron now," Cuddy quipped good humor.

"Fair enough, Dr. Cuddy. Goodnight."

Allison shut her phone with a snap, hanging up.

Although it was extremely early in the night, she was exhausted. Traveling had always worn her out. Getting up from the couch and heading into the bathroom, she turned on the water for a long, warm shower.

Stepping in and allowing the steady stream of water to relax her sore muscles, Cameron contemplated what Monday would bring her. It could either go well enough or horribly she decided.

Cuddy said a lot had changed since her departure. But what exactly did that mean? Did they finally replace those glass walls for actual solid ones that couldn't be seen through? Maybe applied some new paint to them? She shook her head.

The Dean of Medicine told her that House was the same as he ever was. And yet he couldn't hold down a staff. Something was strange there. Of course House was picky with who he hired but even still, it had been more than a year. It didn't sit right with Cameron.

Turning the water off and toweling dry, she grabbed an extra large shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants out of one of many boxes in her bedroom. Just about to settle into bed, Cameron retrieved her cell phone from the living room and hastily called Chase. She scolded herself for not calling him earlier. He would want to know if she got in okay.

He would be working the late shift that night Cameron knew. Nevertheless, she left him a voicemail assuring him that everything was fine and that she was sorry for not calling him sooner to tell him so.

Crawling into her bed a drawing a blanket up around her slight frame, she simply listened to the silence that was surrounding her. Rolling onto her side and looking around the darkened room, she realized that living alone again would definitely take some getting used to. But that was okay.

Tomorrow was Sunday. A day for some extreme unpacking. She couldn't keep living out of boxes like this. And although there was much to think on for tomorrow, Cameron found her thoughts settling soundly on Monday, the many 'ifs' that accompanied it, and those piercing blue eyes.

_"A lot has changed." _And change was good. Wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: ** Please review! It keeps me writing and makes me happy.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Let me just say that I am shocked (and thrilled) with the amount of alerts I've been getting for this story! I never expected so much as a single review let alone any alerts! So thank you very much for showing some interest in this little piece of mine.

And PS... I still don't own anything featured in House, M.D. I'm only borrowing for some fun.

* * *

Cameron's Sunday passed without much excitement yet with a great deal of progress in unpacking her belongs. With her furniture positioned about the rooms and pictures hung on the walls, the apartment had a definite air of '_home_' which she was quite satisfied with. 

Yet even though she stayed busy throughout nearly the entire day, the hours seem to pass as slow as a ninety–year-old woman crossing the street during rush hour traffic.

No matter what task she was attending to, Cameron only had thoughts for the following, fateful day: Her first day back at Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital in more than a year.

And finally, Monday arrived.

She woke up before her alarm of seven in the morning even went off. Jumping into the shower and choosing a smart outfit for her first day of work, Cameron reported to PPTH promptly at eight thirty.

Upon reaching the front, automatic doors, Cameron made sure to take a deep breath before going in.

This was it.

The lobby was relatively quiet and Cameron did not recognize any faces immediately. To the many nurses running about, she was just another anonymous face in a crowd of would-be patients. They cared even less about her when Cameron headed for the free clinic.

Yet instead of approaching the registration desk, Cameron headed straight for the double doors of Dean Cuddy's office and knocked. This action drew a few curious glances as she went quickly inside.

"Dr. Cameron! Good morning," Lisa Cuddy said enthusiastically from behind her desk.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy." The older woman came around towards Cameron and the couches in the room. After shaking hands, both sat down opposite from each other.

"This is great. We're all so glad to have you back with us, Cameron."

Allison smiled smartly at the comment. "You weren't joking when you mentioned some changes around here. I didn't see a single familiar staff member in the lobby when I came in. Is Brenda still head of nursing?"

"Unfortunately, like many others, Brenda's moved on. Can't blame any of them really; most people get the urge for change after a while. Especially when House is involved," Cuddy said with exasperation.

Cameron looked away masking her thoughts. Cuddy certainly had a point with that statement. The man had succeeded in driving Cameron away, as temporary as that was. That being noted, Cameron could only nod in quiet agreement.

"So I assume that House has been his bright and sunny self while I was away then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'll be blunt, Cameron: He's been brutal. Ever since you, Foreman and Chase made leave it's been war. Nurses feel like they're working in a mine field rather than a hospital... Hopefully things will change soon though."

A beat of silence filled the room before Cuddy stood and clasped her hands together.

"Well then! I think I'll show you around a bit before we head up to Diagnostics. You didn't happen to take a look around the new clinic, did you?"

"No I didn't."

"We've recently added two more exam rooms. That brings us to five rooms!" Cuddy grinned evilly. "I've never seen House so close to vomiting as when I told him all about the construction plans.

"Oh, and we have to go up to James' office at some point. He told me to bring you around so he could say hello."

Cameron squinted slightly in brief confusion, then nodded slowly.

Both stood and headed towards the doors.

With one hand on the handle, Cameron stopped and took a look at Cuddy.

"It's '_James_' now, is it?" the young woman raised an eyebrow at the dean.

Coughing and looking away, Cuddy embarrassedly attempted to come up with a response.

Cameron shook her head with a smile as both women headed toward the newly renovated clinic.

_Two more exam rooms. That just doubles the number of stuffy noses and sore throat cases to waste time with._ The thought made even Cameron frown and shudder.

As Cuddy showed her around, Cameron could see nurses slowly realizing who she was. The new Assistant Head of Diagnostics that had been mentioned in the most recent string of hospital memos and bulletins.

She could see the looks of wariness and pity they gave her. '_Poor soul has no idea what she's getting herself into. She won't make it through the day._' the looks said.

Cameron simply smiled and nodded back at them. She wasn't going anywhere.

---------

More than an hour had passed since Cameron and Cuddy started their tour of the newly improved PPTH. Along with the clinic's new features, the labs and their machinery had been updated and, just as Cameron had jokingly mused to herself before, some of the glass window walls had been replaced with actual solid plaster walls. 

_They better have done something about the ones in Diagnostics. Who in their right mind thought having see-through walls was a good idea in a hospital in the first place? _Cameron never could figure that out.

As the two women rounded a corner up on the sixth floor, Cameron's ears perked up when she heard her name being called from behind.

"Dr. Cameron!"

She smiled as she turned. "Wilson."

Walking towards each other and meeting in the middle, the two hugged briefly in hello. Between his perfectly parted brown hair, his pocket full of pens and his nice enough tie, Cameron was sure James 'Jimmy' Wilson had not changed a bit since she last saw him. And even though they were never overly close, she found she had missed him quite a bit.

"You look great, Cameron. How've you been? Out in Arizona, I've heard," he shook his head and glanced quickly at Cuddy. "And now back here at PPTH. How's Chase been?"

Cameron's smile faltered only a millimeter at the mention of the intensivist, yet she said it was all fine. Chase included.

"It is nice to be back here though."

Wilson cocked an eyebrow at her as if he picked up on something interesting in her demeanor, yet he nodded just the same. "Yeah I'm sure it is. We've all really missed you around here. Need a good immunologist like you."

They grinned for a second or two while Wilson looked like he had something more to say. Yet nothing passed. _Saved and filed away for another more personal time,_ Cameron was sure.

"Well. I'll let you get on with your little tour," he said as he pointedly looked in Cuddy's direction. "Talk to you later Cameron. Welcome back."

She nodded as he walked away.

Some things never do change. James Wilson: always and forever the helpful gossip with an open ear.

---------

It was ten thirty by the time Cuddy had run out of things around the hospital to show off. A new viewing balcony here, a state of the art MRI unit, and on and on. 

But finally, it was time to head over to Diagnostics.

Cameron hated to admit it but her stomach did lurch when Cuddy announced their final destination.

As they traveled down the stairwell to the proper floor, Cuddy suddenly stopped and took a hard look at Cameron.

"I know that you know all about House and how much of an ass the man can be. You probably know better than most actually."

She paused.

"However, I just need to warn you how ridiculous it's been. I mean… really. A whole new level of…" the Dean shook her head, not able to produce the proper words.

"Cuddy, I wouldn't expect anything less from House. I'm not exactly surprised."

"I figured you wouldn't be. And with any luck, maybe he'll cool it soon. Who knows now that you're back." Cuddy took another long look at Cameron as if she was trying to read into the young woman. Feeling more than slightly awkward, Cameron looked away and continued down the stairs.

With a push of the doors in front of her, Princeton Plainsborough's Diagnostics Department stood just down the hall.

Complete with glass walls.

_Heh… the walls. Well, you can't have everything_, Cameron lamented.

"Here we go," Cuddy sighed, knocking Cameron out of her revere.

"Come on. I'll show you to your new office."

So with slightly weak knees, Allison Cameron followed Cuddy down the hall until they reached the glass door marked with two names and two titles:

**Gregory House, M.D.**

_Head of Diagnostics_

**Allison Cameron, M.D.**

_Asst. Head of Diagnostics_

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't plan on this chapter being so long... or existing at all. But I think a little more background info here and there makes a story more believable... 

But don't worry; Dr. House _will _be in the building come next chapter. As will his newest grouping of staff. This should be interesting...

_Please _leave me some feedback on what you have read! And wish me luck with this next chapter. It'll be my first true attempt at writing for House and I'm going to be honest... I'm nervous. _blargh!  
_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own this story line and any unfamiliar characters you meet. But that's just about it.

**A/N:** Brace yourself and get ready for my longest chapter yet! And this one is all about the House snark. It was pretty fun to write so I hope it reads well. _Please _leave me some feedback!

And now... It's Dr. Gregory House time.

* * *

Still in shock after seeing her name and title on the glass along with House's, Cameron barely registered Cuddy pushing the door open and walking inside. The younger woman simply followed Cuddy's lead and stepped into the office.

_I really should have a taken a deep breath or something first_, she thought. She felt light-headed almost immediately after getting inside.

The office had changed in a couple ways since she last saw it.

The biggest change being the plaster wall that now separated it from the main Diagnostics conference room. It looked as though the wall had been pushed further into the conference room, giving the office a few more feet of needed space. This seemed especially important since a second desk had been positioned where the couch had once existed.

Allison Cameron should have been thrilled and excited by such additions. However, she barely registered her material surroundings. All of her attention was firmly drawn to the man slouching in the chair at the back of the office.

Cameron willed herself to keep breathing as she studied him.

Greg House was sitting with his jean-clad legs stretched far out in front of him. He wore a red and faded Lynard Skynard tee shirt as a black blazer was draped over the back of his chair. The profile of his strong, yet stubbled jaw was highlighted by the light filtering through the windows directly behind him. His brow was drawn together in fierce concentration as he repeatedly bounced and caught the oversized tennis ball he was throwing against the opposite wall. House was so enthralled by the activity, he didn't bother to look away from his task or acknowledge who it was that had entered his office.

"Don't," bounce, catch. "Say," bounce, catch. "Anything," bounce, catch.

A loud, annoyed sigh from Cuddy brought Cameron back to reality. "Hou-"

"Cuddy. Can't you see that I'm a man on a mission?" More bouncing. "This has _got_ to be a record or something! Look, if you want to be useful, you should gather up your fun bags, skip outta my office and give the reps from The Guinness Book a call. Tell them to drop whatever freakshow they're checking out and get their asses over here. If they don't bite right away, tell them we also have the guy with the largest collection of tacky ties. Jimmy will be honored."

The steady rhythm of bouncing and catching continued.

"Hou-"

"Christ, Cuddy! You're still here? I thought I banished you eons ago!" he deftly caught the ball in his right hand as he glanced over in the Dean's direction. Without meaning to, however, he focused directly onto Cameron. The next snarky line he was preparing died in House's throat as his mouth formed a thin line. The hold on the tennis ball tightened imperceptibly as he lowered his arm. All world record attempts would be postponed for later, it seemed.

His eyes cut into her just as they did years ago as well as in her dreams. And although she felt like she was suddenly on fire inside, she made sure to hold her ground and professional air, returning his gaze.

"House, I just wanted you to welcome Dr. Cameron back and show her the office. It _is_ half her's now, after all," Cuddy said pointedly.

The Diagnostician finally ripped his eyes away from Cameron and looked to the floor, moving air back and forth between his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, Cuddles. I'll play nice with not-so-new new-girl so long as I don't have to listen to your grating monotone of exasperation any more," he said, grasping the cane that was leaning against the nearby desk and heaving himself out of the chair. He turned to face the two women fully.

"But, considering it is very unlikely that this is the last I'll be hearing from you today…" He threw another glance in Cameron's direction. "All signs point to me being the rude, crude S.o.B. you've always hated. Or was it always loved? I can never remember where your haywire emotions left off with me, Camy-wamy." He shrugged deeply, shaking his head and widening his eyes in mock confusion.

"Alright House," Cuddy leveled in. She looked at Cameron. "I hate to leave you with _this_ so soon but, I have a hospital to run. Try to make yourself at home. And if he bothers you too much, I give you full permission to slap him."

"Hey! That would be a total breach of the hospital behavioral ruling!"

"And I'm willing to let it slide for today at the very least. Her beating you would do everyone a favor."

"But I'm just a poor, defenseless, absolutely brilliant cripple!"

Cuddy simply glared at him in response.

"Good luck, Cameron," she said, heading for the door to the hallway. "Oh and House? I expect you downstairs at the clinic at one o'clock. And when I say you, I mean _you_. Not one of your fellows. _You_. Four hours, minimum. Enjoy your afternoon!" And with a swish of the door and the clicking of her high heels, Cuddy was gone leaving House whining in her wake.

He let out a pained and frustrated sigh as he sunk back into his chair and looked hard out the windows. A heavy, almost stifling silence settled over the office. Many people would find the scene extremely awkward, but to Cameron it all seemed comfortingly normal. She knew it was going to be like this. Nothing involving House was ever easy.

Considering he was making a point of ignoring her presence with his back to her, Cameron decided to sit at her own desk to try and get a feel for it all. After a few moments of reflection, she spoke.

"Nice wall."

House turned in his chair to address her. He was surprised and annoyed to find her looking directly at him rather than at the new, sheetrock divider. Her knowing expression unnerved him. He smirked condescendingly.

"Back in my life for all of five minutes and you're already trying to read into me," he clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Some things never change. Especially the pathetic things."

Cameron steeled herself and got up from her chair, giggling lightly. He looked at her like she had sprouted a second head.

She strode over to the front of his desk with her arms crossed tightly in front of her. Looking down at his electric blue stare, she smiled.

"It's nice to be back, House," she said sincerely.

She could tell her entire disregard and acceptance of his rude behavior was throwing House off. Of course she was still greatly affected by his sharp words, actions and simply by his presence in a room. As it was, Cameron was willing her knees to stop shaking. House still had great power over the way she felt even after a year away. But he didn't need to know that right now.

Cameron was here to fight the good fight. There was no way she was going to allow him to get the better of her so soon. His game was unnerving people, exposing them and bringing them out of their element. And as she smiled politely at him, she knew that two could play a game like that.

He got up rather quickly, taking back the upper hand when it came to height. "I figured you would come back eventually. Chase has nothing on me. I _am_ one handsome devil. Emphasis on the 'devil' part. And you," he paused. "You're the little girl who finds the greater good and people and gets kicks off healing the sick, lonely and misanthropic." He blanched as he walked around the desk to her side.

He leaned close to her ear as she remained facing the desk. "Gag me with a spoon of sugar, why don't you? Pathetic."

She heard him walk away from her after that. Still, Cameron did not turn to watch him go. She heard him come to a stop somewhere behind her.

"So are you going to come meet the team or are you good with watching birds crap all over my balcony?"

At this she looked over her shoulder to see him watching her from the door leading to the conference room. With a final roll of the eyes, he kicked open the door and disappeared from her sight.

Cameron ran a hand down her face trying to collect herself. She'd held her ground valiantly so far. And going by the fireworks display of emotions and feelings that was occurring inside of her, she was positive of her choice to move back to New Jersey and back to him. She reveled in the thought and grinned.

Straightening the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt, Cameron thrust her shoulders back and turned for the conference room.

Everything looked the same as it had when she last saw it. The bookshelves, the sink area, House's free-standing white board, and the glass-topped table with its many chairs were all there.

The only apparent difference was the fact that there were four strangers occupying these seats.

"Alright kiddies! Today, Daddy has an extra special doctor lady that he wants you to meet. Her name is Dr. Sunshine and Rainbows! But I've heard she's more commonly known as Cameron," House announced to the small group. "She's here to constantly be up my ass over just about everything. And that means she'll be up your tooshies too!"

Momentary silence.

"So come on down, Dr. Cameron! It's time for you to play 'Put Up With Dr. House For As Long As Humanly Possible'... _again!_" He clapped obnoxiously as she slowly made her way into the room. "Oh, I love this game so very much," he choked out, wiping a supposed tear from his eye.

Admittedly embarrassed, Cameron could only nod in the table's general direction as a way of greeting. She was welcomed with four blank stares and a whole lot of silence.

House cleared his throat. "Alright then. Roll call time."

"That's Number 36." He pointed his cane at a slight Asian girl with whispy bangs hanging in her eyes. "36 is the bookwormish young-gun and general do-gooder. She also worships the ground I walk on. Really boosts the ego."

The girl seemed exceedingly familiar to Cameron and yet she was unable to place her face. As if reading her mind, the girl spoke. "Hello, Dr. Cameron. I'm Alexa Li. I'm not sure if you recall or not, but-"

"Yadda yadda, blah blah blah. Social niceties and sucking up later, 36. Sit and stay," House cut her off.

"Over here we have Numbers 24, 16, and 40. Smile and wave like you mean it, you three."

'16' and '24' were two men, both very different in their appearances.

'16' was a pale skinned young man with high cheek bones and a crop of wavy strawberry blonde hair. As he smiled genially at Cameron, a good natured air emanated from him. She could tell that working with him would be a pleasure and that they would probably be getting along just fine.

'24' on the other hand was the quintessential 'professional man in the world of tomorrow' type. Dressed in an expensive collared shirt, paired with an even more expensive silk tie, Cameron couldn't help but think that he probably took more time getting ready this morning than she had taken. Broad shouldered with a strong, boxy jaw, Cameron was extremely put off by the way '24' was sizing her up. File under _First Impressions: Sleaze Ball._

Sitting at the head of the table was '40'. She was an extremely attractive woman with long, curly, dark hair and Angelina Jolie-type lips. Cameron couldn't help but notice the woman's sharp, green eyes as they were accentuated by her clearly fake tan. She looked Cameron over with an exceedingly strange combination of boredom and predatory malice. It was a very strange moment as they made eye contact from across the room.

Cameron was almost thankful she hadn't been given any real names to memorize. This whole situation was a lot to take in so quickly.

"Okay! Now that all that cordial schmaltz is out of the way, Number 40! I do believe you have some of my charting to take care of. And I have a world record to pursue…" House looked off into the distance as he twirled his cane with his fingertips.

'40' ripped her eyes off of Cameron and heatedly focused them on House's currently introspective frame.

"Why do I have to do your charting? Why can't _you _do it? Or sort through _your_ email? Or do _your _clinic hours? Or run the hospital delivering _your_ _own_ messages?" the woman ranted.

House turned and looked thoughtfully at her.

"Reason A, I'm a cripple and cripples aren't really fans of the whole 'running' thing. Reason B, it's either you or one of the other dunderheads I have here." He motioned his cane towards the table of people. "And watching your heinie run all over the place is _way _more entertaining that watching 16's boney ass run amuck." House shuddered for dramatic effect as '16' could be heard covering a chuckle with a cough.

'40' sprang out of her chair in anger, green eyes flashing. "How dare you? I've been on this job for two days now, Dr. House. And in those two days, you've treated me like a… I've been nothing to you but a… but a…!"

"B-b-but! Aww. That's okay. I'll help you out. I believe the words you are looking for are 'a piece of lobby art'?" At this, Cameron felt like she had taken a sucker punch to the gut.

After this was said, '40' was nearly shaking in her extreme anger. House, ignoring the thick atmosphere of apprehension, continued to attack.

"Look. I'm really getting tired of the whole 'you get outraged with me and start sputtering like a pissed off Terrier' show. It's a real bore." He looked condescendingly down at the volatile woman that was now mere feet away from him. "And plus, I think you have a_ huge_ attitude problem." He pursed his lips, clearly mocking her.

The dark haired woman stood glaring daggers at the man in front of her, her mouth opening and closing in absolute rage.

House sighed. "Still nothing to say? Yet again, boring." He paused and looked thoughtful. "You know what…? You're fired, 40."

Cameron's eyebrows shot up at the bluntness of House's declaration. And although her eyes remained fixated on the battle that was being waged in the center of the conference room, she couldn't help but notice the noises of desperation and annoyance that came from the table to her left. _Apparently this isn't the first time something like this has happened, _Cameron noted.

But House wasn't done yet.

"I mean, it's not like you're a super medical genius or anything. What kind of doctor spends hundreds of dollars to sit in a light box, get skin cancer and look like an oompa loompa? Any three year old could see that you are _far_ from the brightest bulb in the tanning salon."

'40's anger was so strong by this point, it was almost palpable.

And still, House went on.

"I have my original piece of artwork back now anyways. In mint condition no less! And _she_ actually has a brain in her head. _And!_ In comparison to her…" House trailed off and threw a casual glance in Cameron's direction, sweeping his eyes up and down her frame with little tact. He then turned back to the fuming 'Number 40'. "In comparison to _her_, you're nothing but some dried macaroni and paste on a faded piece of construction paper."

He smiled cheekily at the woman then turned and walked towards a dumbfounded Cameron who was standing by the office door in complete shock, blushing madly. He stopped next to her and pivoted quickly to take another look at the enraged '40' standing in the middle of the room.

"Plus, 40. Cameron's coffee is _way_ better than the sludge you usually make. I'm talking professional grade stuff here!" He nudged Cameron in the side with his elbow. "You can thank me later, Cameron."

With a final, overly dramatic wink at '40', House headed for his office, closing the door behind him loudly.

Cameron decided that the conference room would have been quite a scene to walk in on at that point. As it was, she was still trying to recover from the one-sided war that had been fought in front of her not seconds ago.

'40' was blinking rapidly, at a complete lack of words due to the deep levels of rage that were coursing through her. To say the woman was irate would have been an understatement.

'36' was staring determinedly down at the table in front of her while '24' was making a point to avoid eye contact with anyone, clearly put off. '16' looked like he was on the verge of breaking down into a fit of laughter and was in pain trying to control himself.

Finally coming to her senses, Cameron shook from her shocked daze and strode purposefully into the office. After stepping inside, she leveled her gaze on House who was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk, hands behind his head.

"I am the Assistant Head of this department now, House. And if someone is to be fired, I should have a say in the matter," she said evenly.

He quirked an eyebrow at the Immunologist. "And what are you going to do about this, 'Little Important Miss Cameron'?" he quipped quickly.

"I'm going to talk to her and decide for myself if she stays or goes." With that, she walked swiftly back into the former war zone that was the conference room, not waiting for House's response.

"Number 40- uh," She stumbled with the awkwardness of calling a human being by a number. "Why don't we…? Let's talk outside for a moment.," she declared resolutely.

'40', her blood still boiling, glared at Cameron for a couple seconds before storming out into the hall. The three sitting at the table looked up in confusion as to what was going on when Cameron followed the young woman outside. This was all very strange to them.

Cameron softly closed the door behind her and opted for a gentle, soothing tone of discussion. She wasn't looking for anymore heated confrontation from '40' today.

"Hey. All that back there? Forget about it," she began. "It's been a while since I worked with House, but I know his personality type. He's just trying to get under your skin. He likes testing people. You're truly new around here and I just wanted to make sure that-"

"Where do you get off, bitch? Save it,"

"Excuse me?"

'40' squinted and drilled her infuriated eyes into Cameron. "You heard me! I don't need or want your advice, pity, or your life story. I especially don't need the story all about how you more than likely screwed that crazy bastard to get a leg up around here," she threw into Cameron's face with venom, her eyes an odd mixture of unbridled hate, near insanity and ferocious envy. "You're probably nothing but a fake, little whor-"

_"Enough,"_ Cameron uncharacteristically roared, effectively quieting the wrathful yet completely out of line woman before her.

"Look, I tried giving you the benefit of the doubt by talking with you here. Because guess what, I didn't want you fired. Because you're right; House can be an ass. A complete and total ass. But after knowing you for all of ten minutes, I can already tell that you are definitely _not_ the type of person this hospital needs. So pack your things. You're _gone_," Cameron leered with a fierce fire in her eyes.

'40' was once again stunned into silence and opted for staring at Cameron in wide-eyed shock, unmoving.

Cameron took advantage of the moment and leaned in closer to the flustered woman, speaking in a low, almost dangerous tone.

"If I were you, and I'm very glad I'm not, I'd find some manners, a thesaurus and Willy Wonka. I heard he was looking for more little orange helpers. I'm sure you'd be a shoe in for the job," Cameron deadpanned at the woman then drew back quickly.

The look and stance of '40' was nothing short of comical. She remained completely frozen in her spot for almost a minute before releasing a piercing screech of frustration and stomping down the hall in her Jimmy Choos.

Cameron waited for her to disappear from sight before slumping back against the wall and closing her eyes in exhaustion. _And I've only been here for how long…?_

Soon after she closed her eyes looking for a bit of peace, Cameron was jolted back to reality by someone clapping. Eyelids flying open, she whipped her head around to see the three remaining fellows standing in the doorway of the conference room. All three were looking at her in impressed wonder, the red headed '16' giving her a round of applause. "That was _insane_! I have to give you credit for that last line there. It was truly inspired. How long did you work under Dr. House again? Because _that_ was something straight out of his handbook. Very nice delivery," '16' rambled off with a wide grin of amusement.

Cameron remained stunned for a moment before looking bashfully away.

'24' smirked, showing signs of a dimple in his right cheek. "Come on back inside. We'll chat and get through some _real_ introductions this time." He held open the door allowing the other two ducklings and Cameron to pass through. She gave him a polite smile when she went by, ignoring the way his eyes followed her as she walked.

She might have been imagining things but in that moment, Cameron could have sworn she heard a familiar limping gait retreating away from the glass walls of the hallway and further into the office next door.

Cameron allowed the glowing sensation of pride to fill her.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Cameron's first day back is far from over. Much more waits in chapter 5 of _'Tomorrow Comes Today'_...!

So did you enjoy? Review it then! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So first off, _I'M SO SORRY_! I know I was MIA for far too long with this update.

My excuse? Freshman year of college. It's been quite a challenge adjusting to it all (huge understatement). Please don't hate me. In extreme apology, this is a very long chapter. My longest ever actually. I hope it works and you enjoy it.

Also, now that Season 4 has started (hellz yes!!), this story is now an AU! Not that you care so much. You just want the angst and the drama and the romance and the eventual boinking... and I so didn't say or elude to any of that. Nope.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, M.D. and any of its characters. However, the duckies I've introduced _are_ mine. So hands off!

* * *

**  
**

"I'm telling you, that was brilliant. Enough entertainment to tide me over for a couple weeks, at the very least. I mean, I expected House to really pull out all the stops when he canned her, but your bit out in the hallway was like icing on the proverbial cake!" '16' excitedly spouted as the three fellows and Cameron filtered further into the conference room. "After only two days we all knew she was a goner."

"I really don't understand how someone like her could even manage to graduate from med school. The memory of a goldfish and the intelligence of a can of string beans," '24' muttered, looking out into the hallway with an air of annoyance.

'36' shifted in her seat and looked nervous. "Yes. Dr. Lampston never really did 'fit' here. But I wouldn't say she didn't show _any_ promise…"

"Nah, she was on her way out as soon as she walked through the door, if you ask me," '16 interjected as his eyes shifted Cameron's way. "But, now that she _has _hit the dusty trails and is very much out of the picture, it's nice to meet and work with you Dr. Cameron," he stood slightly and reached across the table to give her a firm handshake.

"Considering I tend not to refer to people as numbers…" Cameron began.

'16' gave a quick chuckle. "Hah, yeah good call. Time to reveal our true identities. I'm Danny Harris, Hepatologist slash Endocrinologist extraordinaire." He shrugged as he settled back in to his chair.

'24' stood fully and extended his hand to Cameron. "And I am Dr. Benji Shorne. Cardiology. I'm from Harvard Medical", he added smugly. Although she kept her eyes set on the man in front of her, Allison couldn't help but catch Harris' roll of the eyes in her peripheral vision. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cameron," Shorne continued, holding Cameron's hand a bit longer than necessary until she was forced to withdraw it herself.

She turned to face the last remaining fellow at the table. "And you are Alexa…?" Cameron started, trying to remember the young woman's interrupted introduction from earlier.

"Alexa Li, Neurologist," she smiled brightly sitting straight in her chair at being addressed.

Cameron nodded. "You'll have to excuse me if I'm mistaken, but you seem very familiar to me. Did you go to Princeton for your degree?"

"Actually, yes I did. In fact, you and I sat in on the same lecture a few years ago." Cameron cocked her head slightly in thought as Li continued. "The Diagnostics lecture that Dr. House filled in for? He was proposing three different cases pertaining to leg problems. You suggested muscle death in light of tea colored urine that Dr. House gave as a symptom. It was quite impressive. The whole lecture was actually. That's why I'm here I suppose. After that class I made sure to do everything I could to secure a fellowship here with Dr. House. And now being able to work with you as well, Dr. Cameron… well it's all very—"

"What Li's trying to say is that she worships the ground House limps on, and now that you're here too it's like Christmas has come early. Am I right?" Harris interjected. Li looked bashful and nodded in silent agreement.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. And I'm glad you all have names now, not just numbers. Which by the way..." Cameron trailed off.

"The numbering system. Ah yes," Shorne puffed out his chest as he sat further back in his steel chair. House has been going through fellows like five-year-old boys go through band-aids. Instead of actually bothering to learn our names or caring to learn anything about us," Cameron mentally scoffed at House 'caring' about much of anything, "he has chosen to appoint us each a number. Lampston was the most recent at '40', and I of course was number 36 in the long line of unfortunate victims," he finished with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Cameron had to admit she was a bit startled by the sheer number of people House had hired and fired in the year since she'd left. "So Dr. Harris, that makes you the senior fellow around here? How'd you manage that?", she asked, noting Shorne's scowl at the mention of Harris' senority.

Harris managed to ignore the other man's reaction and simply nodded. "I don't give House much of a chance to fire me, is what it comes down to. I stick to my work, do what I believe in, yadda yadda. Plus, I think the guy's an absolute riot, not to mention a genius."

"So what brings you back to Princeton's Diagnostics Department, Dr. Cameron, if you don't mind me asking," Li inquired.

"Yes, Dr. Cameron. Tell us about yourself," Shorne added smoothly, his dimpled smile appearing once again.

"Well, it is true I was once a fellow of Dr. House's. For just about three years. I left the position looking for some… new opportunities," Cameron said, leaving her true motives for quitting sufficiently vague. "After spending a year at Banner Gateway Medical in Arizona practicing in Immunology and Diagnostics, I decided I missed the PPTH experience. But, to be completely honest, I wasn't exactly expecting to get this position. And I certainly didn't expect to have to fire anyone either." The small group collectively grinned. "However, I am most definitely thrilled to be here."

Harris ran a hand through his red hair, slapped his palms against his knees, and rose. "Cool. Well, I'm liking our chances here, I'm really "feeling the love". Seems like this could be it, guys," he spread his grin around the table. "And now, if you don't mind, it's lunch time." He made his was over to the glass door. "Again, nice meeting you Dr. Cameron," and he was off down the hall.

The two remaining ducklings also got up. "If you're looking to have some lunch, I'll be down in the cafeteria, Dr. Cameron," Shorne said with the barest hint of a Bostonian accent as he also walked out of the room.

Li turned sharply before exiting. "We don't have a case right now. We just finished our last one the other day. Tapeworm, as it turned out. If you are looking for our case files to browse over, I do believe they're still in the office?"The exceedingly young, oriental fellow took a moment to breathe. "Working with both you and Dr. House is sure to prove interesting and rewarding, I'm sure," she beamed and walked out leaving Cameron highly amused.

Allison twirled around lightly, wandered over to the coffee pot at the sink, and poured herself a cup. Having actual names for her fellows felt a lot better than the numbers had. _My fellows. My interns. Our ducklings. _She shook her head lightly as the hint of a blush rose to her cheeks._ What a weird concept._

Cameron nearly gagged on the sip of luke-warm liquid in her mug. House really wasn't kidding about '40's inability to make coffee. Because, whatever it was that was currently swishing around inside her cup, it was most certainly not coffee. The contents of her mug and the rest of the pot were promptly poured down the drain and forgotten about. Cameron reflexively reached into the cabinets and started a new batch as she thought about the three doctors she had just met.

They were most certainly a mish-mosh of people. All from very different locations, backgrounds, and specialties. They had obvious differences in personality and point of view. That being said, as a team so far they seemed to possess real potential, and she hadn't even observed them in action yet. Still, they were a new bunch and undoubtedly had a lot to learn. How well they'd manage patients, and manage Dr. House, remained to be seen.

The sound of coffee boiling over onto the counter, snapped Cameron out of her internal dialogue. After pouring herself a cup, she paused. Her mouth formed a tight line as she contemplated her next move. With a small sigh of resignation, she took House's favorite red mug from the glassware and poured another glass from the pot. She couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious as she recalled the exact amount of sugar he preferred in his coffee.

Taking both of the filled mugs in hands, she headed slowly for the adjoining office.

She found, however, that the room still and deserted. No tennis balls bouncing off walls, no pair of Nike Shox propped up on any desk or chair, no Greg House in sight.

Cameron walked around behind his desk, and pushed the chair in delicately. Pressing her fingertips to the table-top surface, her eyes swept across the room. Here, the reality of her position settled heavily on her.

Not her position as Assistant Director of the department; no, that wasn't it.

The last time Allison (had) stood in this spot was the night she'd looked House in his cerulean eyes and resigned.

And she had left. For thirteen months. But not before telling him that she'd miss him.

Which she most certainly had. She had missed him dearly.

And although standing in this specific place reminded her of all the pain and emptiness of the past, it was also reminded her that she was truly back. She had lost over a year of her life feigning happiness with Chase, trying to be someone she wasn't, but she'd finally woken up and come back home. Back to what might be a second chance.

House's initial reaction to their reintroduction that morning had given her a bit more hope. Seeing the look on his face...it had given her a toehold of solid ground. It made this move back to PPTH seem less foolish. It suggested she wasn't completely naïve in assuming she even_ had_ some sort of last ditch chance in_ that_ respect.

Her own desk, gleaming in the afternoon sunshine, spelled out another reason for coming back here. Everything was fitting as she was hoping it would… so far.

Pivoting in her spot, she looked to the windows through the blinds to the bright balcony. Sweeping her gaze over the panes of glass, she noticed that the sliding door was slightly ajar. Grabbing the two mugs of perfectly prepared coffee, she steeled herself and walked outside.

As soon as the breeze hit her, Allison stopped in her tracks.

"You're late. I was expecting you to come storming in on my ten-thirty patient meeting, ranting and raving about her busting down the doors of both your office and your life. So, I predicted ten-thirty and it's now… almost twelve fifteen? Hoh HOH! What'd you do? Slip in to a coma the second) Cuddy brought her in? You didn't bleed out and stroke did you? Maybe I should do a neuro assessment, check your Glasgow coma scale." She could hear the smirk in Wilson's witty and well-practiced voice as he leaned against the wall, looking off into Princeton. He had yet to turn and face her.

She held back a highly amused smile as she allowed the silence to settle heavier for a moment.

Finally, she had to crack.

"He's still a fifteen on the coma scale, Wilson." The oncologist went rigid in the shoulders, completely caught off guard by the feminine voice that most certainly did not belong to his very much masculine best friend. "He fired one of the fellows within twenty minutes of me walking in, but I didn't see any signs of stroke." Wilson slowly turned to face her, blushing and looking both horrified and sheepish.

She smiled genuinely. "Hi Wilson."

He clapped his hands together, bringing them up to his pursed lips in reflection and embarrassment. "You got me," he muscled out slowly. "You definitely got me there."

"I won't tell anyone, it'll be our secret."

"Thanks."

"In fact, this way, you'll be able to use those same lines when you actually do see House. It was very well thought out and composed...good delivery," she said cheekily. He laughed at this.

"What can I say? My strong suit is badgering people with meaningful advice laced with the odd Freudian concept. And by 'people' I usually mean House. Quick and biting pot shots are his area of expertise, not mine."

Cameron nodded and joined him over at the balcony's wall. Noticing him eyeing the two coffee mugs in her hands, she handed House's to him. "Three sugars, no milk or cream. Hope that works for you."

He paused, looking at her sideways.

"Making coffee for him already?"

She gave him a hard look. "More like securing some sort of a safe ground and the beginnings of a truce."

"Ah. Probably a smart idea. Not that I entirely buy it. For now."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Sorry," he coughed awkwardly. "Uh, did I hear you right before? House fired_ another_ of the fellows? When was this, just now?"

"Yep. Lampston? More commonly known as 'Number 40' I guess."

Wilson blanched. "She only lasted two days! A day and a half really. Good lord! I mean, I figured she'd go at some point soon but… man!"

"Lose any bets there?"

"Oh my good…" he caught himself, looked at her and sighed in defeat. "Maybe just a small one. Or two. Damn."

"Sorry, Wilson. She really did need to go, though."

"So you seconded his motion then." It was certainly a statement rather than a question.

"After trying to speak with her, yes. Absolutely. Although I didn't exactly use the same words he did."

"I'm sure you didn't. I'd be a bit shocked if you had."

Cameron decided to remain quiet about the slight fit of temper she'd released on the crazed woman out in the hallway. Wilson was bound to hear about it from the nurses as soon as he left his office.

Silence settled over the balcony.

"So. You came back. There any specific reason why?"

"A couple, actually. Sure."

"I see." He raised a inquiring, thick eyebrow at her and attempted a House-like stare, only to come up short.

Turning to him fully, she rolled her eyes again. "First off, quit looking at me like that. It's most definitely not your style." He smiled good naturedly but remain quiet, still looking at her expectantly.

_Oh what the hell._ Why was this man so good at getting people to talk? _He should have looked in to the FBI or something, really._

She took a deep breath. " Wilson. I'm going to put everything out on the table for you here, okay? Because I know that's what you want me to do, and you won't leave me alone until it's out in the open. Okay?" He nodded in quiet agreement and pivoted to look at her more directly.

"Good. I've been out at Banner Gateway since I resigned here. I was with Chase. And yes, the word 'with' has multiple meanings in this case. But_ all_ of that is over and in the past at this point. Both Arizona and Chase. It wasn't right for me. It never was and it never would have been. I contacted Cuddy. I thought maybe I could come back here and be more comfortable with my location. 'Location' being physical and metaphysical, alright? Yes, I missed my job here. Yes, I missed the challenges it constantly presented me. And yes Wilson, I missed House. Don't ask me to explain why. But as of right now, I'm back at PPTH, I'm trying to secure my career and, the way I see it, the proverbial ball is very much in House's court… as it usually tends to be. And for now, I'm okay. In fact, I'm better than I have been in a long time. All that good with you, Wilson?" She breathed in deeply, watching him confidently. Although his eyes had widened marginally and his head was now cocked to the side, there was little change in Wilson's demeanor. His silence held.

She rolled her eyes. "And yes, Wilson. If you hadn't caught it before I left over a year ago, I'm a big girl now. And contrary to House's popular belief, yes; I do have a backbone.

At this, he chuckled lightly and watched her with skepticism, one eyebrow raised.

Allison returned the small grin. "Alright. So I'm getting better with backbone thing. But in any case, there you have it. Your turn. Pychoanalyze me. Go."

A patented Wilson chuckle followed. "Well, I'd definitely have to agree with the 'Cameron's changed a bit' thing. I actually think you've changed a hell of a lot. In fact, I have to agree with _most_ of what you said. I only say most because I've seen this 'ball' you speak of being passed pretty evenly between you and House since you first started here. Hell, I'd say that this is a game with multiple balls in play," he raised his eyebrows high, "And a game like that… can be pretty difficult if you ask me. Makes things excessively complicated. There's a lot to be dealt with."

Cameron held back another roll of her eyes at this classic Wilson metaphor. "I know how much is involved here, Wilson. I know it's going to take some fighting. A lot of fighting. And I'm more ready now that I ever was."

"I don't doubt that, Cameron. But…," he shook his head and ran a hand through his thick, brown hair, "There's always going to be something else with House. Another layer, another secret, another stubborn issue, the list will go on and on and on. What's good is I think you're as aware of this. And the simple fact that you're here ready to, I don't know, give it another shot in the dark… that spells out a lot. But there's still no guarantee."

She nodded imperceptibly and looked out at the Princeton skyline. The immunologist started thinking aloud more than anything then.

"It'd be worth it. He never saw that before, I know. And I'm not about to force him to see it this time around. I can try this one more time, though, and hope. But I would never consider changing him. Yeah, he can be a jerk. But there's much more to him than that. I've seen glimpses of it before. I guess… he's the concept of home and familiarity I came back for, as weird as that sounds. He is who he is. Why would I ever change that? Or want to?"

Cameron looked back at him and was caught off guard by the Wilson's expression. Understanding, acceptance and above all, trust shone back at her.

"Cameron… I," he stumbled with a temporary loss of words before continuing. "Going on what you just said, I know… I mean. I trust…," he sighed deeply, "Forgive me. You caught me off guard there," he took another breath before continuing.

"What you just said proved a lot of things to me. One point being that you really _do_ know him. More than he knows you do by ten-fold. The hard part is getting him to see and accept that," he shook his head sadly. "Cameron, he's never had an easy life. Never. Especially after Stacy… well. I won't really get into that here. But the way I see it, if you can ever get him to come around and accept _himself_, I'm almost positive he might be open enough to accept you. Who knows, he may even accept some semblance of happiness again. It's a long shot, I won't lie, but I hope with all I have it works. After watching him go through this past year especially… I'm convinced more than ever that he needs this. Needs something," he sighed. "He needs you."

She could have let the tears that had slowly built up as he spoke spill over at that point. But Allison held herself in check and settled for a glowing grin.

Damn Wilson for always being able to get people to talk about anything and everything. And damn him to hell for knowing exactly what to say and how to say it. She hadn't realized how much she needed to talk about all this with someone. It also surprised her how much she was unconsciously seeking _Wilson__'s_ guidance and… approval?

She cleared her throat and looked down in sudden embarrassment.

"Who would have thought _you_ would have been the first one to make me cry," she laughed, sniffing the almost-tears away. "On day one too? I was doing so well!"

"Sorry about that," he smiled apologetically.

"No, no." She looked back up at him. "God I'm embarrassed. I don't usually talk so freely, I have to admit…," she trailed off lamely. "What I'm trying to say is thank you. For listening. For… just thank you."

He nodded and smirked. "Anytime. Really. That's what I'm here for. Truth is, I'm not even an oncologist. I'm just some weird guy with an affinity for lab coats and silk ties that likes listening to people and getting all Freudian on them."

She laughed heartily at that.

Wilson smiled and turned as if to head back into his office, but Cameron called after him. He turned, eyebrows raised in question.

"You really thought I was going to let you walk away after spilling my emotional baggage all over the place without getting you talk about _Lisa_?" Cameron drawled out her boss' name in a low, sultry tone, coupled with a clever grin. "It's your turn, Wilson. Fair is fair." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him smugly.

He turned scarlet immediately and looked skyward. With his hands on his hips, he gave a short chuckle before leveling his eyes on to Cameron again.

"So you know about us, huh? May I ask how?"

She shrugged. "I'm just that good," she paused before shrugging again. "Cuddy dropped your_ first_ name this morning before my tour. I called her on it, and her reaction practically screamed you were together. You didn't honestly think this would stay a secret, Wilson, did you?"

"We've kept it pretty quiet thus far I'd say"

Allison was thoughtful. "How long?"

He sighed and looked uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, Wilson! You get everyone else to dish about themselves but when it comes to you, you clam up? Shame on you."

"Okay fine. Two months. And we're trying to keep it as low key as possible. The nurses' rumor mill hasn't caught on. I don't even know if House has fully zeroed in yet, which is huge! So please…"

"Don't worry about it. You have my confidence. Plus, I think it's great. Always thought you two would work if the chance ever came up," Cameron mused as Wilson blushed deeper.

"Alright enough with all this. I'm going to read some charts and catch up with things around here," she declared evenly.

"Good plan," he smiled. "Anytime you need to talk, Cam-"

"Same to you, Wilson," she took the now empty coffee mugs in to her hands and walked back to the office with a small grin on her face. She hadn't felt this light and comfortable in a long time. Talking all of that out with Wilson really had done some good. _No wonder House actually puts up with his psycho mumbo jumbo. It actually works! Who would have guessed it… House is lucky to have him around.   
_

After washing the mugs in the sink and setting them on the drying rack, Cameron returned to the office and dug around in the file cabinets. She finally stumbled across some files from the past few months in no particular filing order. Loading her arms with a stack she maneuvered her way to her desk, dropping them in a heap, and sat down heavily.

After allowing a minute to compose herself, she selected a file from the top of the mountainous pile in front of her and began.

His scrawling hand writing dotted the page with only the most important of details; nothing more or less than that. She had to smirk.

Where was House anyway? She glanced at her watch. _One (thirty-two) in the afternoon. Clinic duty. Or hiding from Cuddy and _avoiding_ his clinic duty, more than likely._

She turned her attention back to the task in front of her and read one sentence before having to (resist) another look at her wristwatch.

She sighed.

It was going to be a long afternoon at this rate.

* * *

An hour passed. And with it went four files. Two of which were simplistic time killers, while the other two were challenging. Winding trails of unheard of diagnoses followed by entirely unorthodox treatments. _Another suburban patient with The Black Plague? What are these people doing to themselves? Honestly._

There was a knock on the conference room door. After calling for the person to come in, Cameron was met with Dr. Benji Shorne, his dimples, and a fruit salad he was holding.

She set down the file and folded her hands together as he came in to the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, Dr. Cameron," he said smoothly.

She gave him a tight lipped grin in response. _Clearly you're interrupting me. I've stopped working, haven't I?_

"I noticed you hadn't taken your lunch break," he continued as he set the plastic container of fruit down on her desk lightly.

"Thank you, Shorne."

"No problem at all. And you can call me Benji if you'd like."

She swallowed and gave him a short nod. "I'll remember that. But as this is a professional workplace and I am your superior, I have to insist we use earned titles or formal names."

Shorne's eyes widened slightly before he smiled brightly and nodded. "Understood and noted." He paused hesitantly as if considering his next words carefully. "Well. I'll let you get back to your reading. Excuse me." He turned and headed slowly to the door.

Cameron sighed wearily. _Definitely have to keep an eye on him, _she thought.

She looked hard at the bowl of fruit before taking a piece of pineapple and turning back to the folder in front of her.

* * *

Another hour and fifty minutes had passed.

Cameron knew this because of her repeated looks at the time. She was starting to hate herself for it.

Five o'clock was looming off in the distance.

She'd successfully navigated her way through the entire bowl of fruit salad as well as seventeen files. Impressive, but that was only about halfway through the stack.

With a flustered grunt of frustration, Cameron wiped her hands down her face and covered her eyes for a moment.

"Long first day or what?"

To say she jumped would have been a serious understatement. Hands flying away from her eyes, she looked up through the darkness to see someone standing in the doorway to the conference room.

"Sorry about that. Caught you a bit off guard there."

_Harris.   
_

"It's okay. Come in."

He strolled in to the office and, instead of approaching her desk, sat down on the couch that was now situated against the solid conference room wall.

"Definitely a nice set-up in here. Might get a bit rough sharing the space with House all the time though. He's been on a bit of an AC/DC kick as of late."

She had to smile. "That's fine. Nothing wrong with some 'Back in Black' action here and there. I think everything will be just fine."

The man shrugged and nodded. "Again, I like how you see things." His eyes swept around the office until settling on the now empty plastic bowl on the desk. "Oh, no way did he…"

Cameron kept quiet and looked thoughtfully at Harris. "Shorne's an idiot. Really. Probably came up, flashed some dimple and floated away, am I right?" he spouted off quickly.

Cameron remained quiet but couldn't help her amusement to seep through. "What a tool," the red-headed doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sorry. Shorne's a bit of a… well a tool. I mean, he's an okay doctor, sure. The problem is that he thinks he's pretty much cream of the crop because he went to Harvard and has a perfectly styled haircut. And a dad with some clout in the medical world, don't forget that part."

_Good looking, powerful father, perfect hair… file that one away for some further thought and comparison.   
_

"Well, Harris, I'll keep all that in mind. And don't worry; the fruit wasn't that good."

He looked at her for an extended moment and then laughed as if he decoded some secret message in her short statement. "Gottcha."

Noticing how dark it was getting, Cameron switched on her desk lamp with a small click. The light illuminated the still monstrous stack of unread case files and made her slump unconsciously.

"You've been at those for a while now. Almost quitting time you know," Harris mused lightly.

"Have to level the playing field some more, I'm afraid. Can't go into work here without knowing what's been happening. Although it isn't necessarily in the job description, House would probably end up preying on my ignorance if I didn't read through all these. Plus, there's always more learn," she said heavily.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like you have it all figured out," he mused while looked around the office curiously before looking back to Cameron with them same sort of look.

Noticing this, Cameron immediately made for file number eighteen of the stack as Harris continued to study her. His look was nothing compared to House's all-knowing, ever-piercing glare, but she could still feel his thoughtful eyes on her as she pretended to read.

There was a soft knock at the door drawing Cameron's attention to the door again. Li stood almost apologetically in the frame.

"Yes, Li?"

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Dr. Cameron. I just wanted to let you know that I was planning on going home now. It's nearly five and I have finished my lab work for the day."

"Sure, Li. That sounds fine. Have a good night."

"Thank you. Goodnight," and with that, the young fellow disappeared from sight.

Harris stood and stretched casually. "I think I'm going to call it a day too, if you don't mind, Dr. Cameron."

She nodded and stretched a little herself. "Yeah that sounds fine. You're free to go I guess." She shook her head. "Sorry. It's just strange giving you guys permission to go. Don't let that get out though."

Harris smirked and shoved his hands in to his pockets. "No problems there. We're all still trying to get some footing around here. And I've been here for months now." He headed to the door before turned around again. "How about you though? Not like we have a case right now. I'm pretty sure those files will be there tomorrow morning."

"Probably. But I'm going to try to get a couple more out of the way tonight I think."

He nodded and took a casual look around again. "Alright then, if you say so. Have a good one, Cameron."

"You too, Harris." And with that he was gone.

She checked her watch. _Five oh one._ She should think about packing up soon.

Instead of diving back into the folders, Cameron sat back in her chair and swept her eyes over her surroundings. The sun was low in the sky through the slats of blinds over the windows. The soft sunlight and her desk lamp cast shadows over the majority of the room. She could just make out the mortar and pestle sitting on the bookshelf behind House's desk. She noticed that his bag and leather jacket were still slung on top of his chair.

Forcing her eyes back on to the files, Cameron played with the band on her wristwatch.

She really should go home at some point. What was there to wait for anyways?

* * *

Two more hours. Six more files. The sun had disappeared from sight over an hour ago and still Cameron sat alone in the office with her desk lamp and House's belongings staring her in the face.

He hadn't come back yet for whatever reason.

Before, House would be peeling out of the hospital at five on the dot. Unless they had a case. And now it was nearing seven fifteen.

To say this was odd was a given and an understatement.

Cameron pushed out of her chair and stood a little too quickly. Fuzzy dots danced in front of her as she struggled to regain her focus. After a moment of rearranging herself, she walked from behind the desk and over to the windows. Looking out in to the darkness of Princeton at night, she stretched her arms wide, groaned tiredly and slumped with a defeated yawn. More relaxed, Allison drew the blinds together tightly. She stayed where she was for an extended moment trying to organize her many fragmented thoughts.

So many cases she'd missed! Sure, a typical department would have had many more cases in a year, but House was picky when it came to the challenges he accepted. Challenges rather than patients. But even still, she had missed so many different cases and experiences. It only made her wonder about _all_ the things she missed because she'd moved on and away. Allison had never put much stock in God or in Fate… but one had to wonder occasionally.

She rolled her head in a circle as she massaged her aching shoulder muscles.

"What'd the heck you do?"

Her head snapped up at the sudden sounding of his gruff voice from far behind her.

"What, did you throw out your back while reading or something? You youngsters are supposed to have good strong bones and muscles for that kind of arduous work. Drink some milk or something."

She turned around and could just barely see his distant silhouette in the light from the hallway, slightly hunched yet demanding.

When she didn't answer, House took a few more steps in to the office before stopping in front of her desk. As he picked up a random file and opened it, Cameron took note of the way the dim light of the desk lamp filtered across his features, highlighting his strong set jaw line and brow.

"Flesh-eating bacteria guy. He was a riot. Until he threatened to sue if I went anywhere near his infected leg with a buzz saw. Some people are so stubborn when it comes to their limbs," he flipped the file back on to the desk as he gave a hard look at his cane. "I just don't get it," he said, letting his heavy sarcasm blanket the room as he stared at Cameron.

She met his glare yet still remained silent.

"Well, jeez, someone's talkative tonight." He walked slowly over to his desk and to Cameron without bothering to keep looking at her. She stayed where she was as he started packing his bag.

Curious, Cameron finally broke her silence. "Where've you been all day?"

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he feigned shock as his eyebrows shot up. "And so she does speak! A blessing, a blessing from the Lord!" He grimaced and turned back to his bag.

She waited.

He straightened a bit and looked up to the ceiling. "Clinic duty. Doing my gosh darndest to heal the sick as they pester me with their diseased children, groins and senses of intelligence."

"You actually did your clinic duty?"

House turned to her again, clearly annoyed. "Yes, Mom, I did. Can I go sleep over Johnny's house tonight? Pretty please?" he pouted his lips before rolling his eyes back to his task of packing.

"I thought you were done with duty at five." It was most definitely a statement rather than a question. She had no idea why she was bothering questioning him like this.

He zipped up his backpack with an excess amount of force and quickly pivoted to face her head on.

"I put in some extra time. What of it. Might as well do something if I'm going to be around here. That okay with you, Ms. Assistant Head of _my _department?" he growled, eyes lowered in suppressed anger.

Although she was expecting him to snap at her in some fashion, she wasn't exactly expecting this harsh of a reaction and her surprise clearly showed on her face. Immediately, his eyes dropped and started shifting around the room, avoiding eye contact with her at all costs. Flexing his jaw to the side, he looked up and over her shoulder.

"I kept busy tonight. That's all," he mumbled evasively as if he was making up for what he'd just said.

She nodded and looked away from him, sensing how uncomfortable this situation had suddenly made him. As soon as she did, Allison could feel his eyes studying her again. They stood in silence for maybe a moment too long before she pointedly looked at her watch.

"It's definitely getting late," she awkwardly transitioned. He only nodded in response. After another beat of silence, Cameron walked from behind his desk to her own, trying to gather her belongings. House stood in that same spot facing the windows for a bit before turning to double check he had everything in and around his desk. All this was done in complete silence.

After a while, it seemed to Cameron that both of them were struggling to find other things to occupy themselves with before having to eventually leave. Still, she kept the silence and the front of being busy.

"I heard what you said to 40," he said quietly and without looking up from whatever he was doing.

She straightened and looked at him, waiting.

He continued to shift around his desk and its drawers aimlessly. "Out in the hallway. Pretty bad ass of you. A nice touch with the Willy Wonka thing… even if you totally ripped off my concept." At this, he looked up and watched her carefully. All Cameron could do was nod once and say thanks. "I'm just glad you didn't re-hire her or do something equally as nice and stupid as that."

With that out of the way, the silence resumed until House slipped his jacket on, slinging the backpack over one shoulder. A final glance around his desk and he grabbed both his cane and the helmet for his bike.

Neither looked at the other as he limped heavily past her desk.

Just as he reached the door to the hallway, House stopped in his tracks and hung his head, chin to his chest. He then turned around and looked back to Cameron behind the desk. Even through the barest of lights cast off from the single lamp, even through the distance that was between them, she could see the blue of his eyes shining in the semi-darkness.

Blowing out a breath he held, House looked evasively around the office before speaking.

"I'm not exactly giddy with excitement to have a new Assistant Head. And I'm not big on this whole 'sharing the office' deal," he stated as if addressing an entire invisible audience of people.

"But," he paused and drew his eyes back to hers. "I can deal."

Allison didn't dare blink for fear she would lose this rare moment of allowed connection he was giving her.

Another brief pause and the smallest of sighs from the door. He hung his head again, looking at the carpet before lifting just his eyes to hers again. "I'm glad you're back, Cameron." She held her ground and her stare even though her breath caught.

He turned after a second and pushed the glass door open. Without looking at her this time, House spoke again. "Don't go running around the hospital with that either. There's only so much the nurses and my reputation can take."

And then he was gone.

Stunned in to submission, Cameron slowly lowered herself to perch in her computer chair.

How was it that only after a year away was House willing to open up to her as he just had? Even if it was just for a moment, one sentence. Sure, they had had shared moments of clarity and truth before she'd moved away, before she quit… as few and far between they had been.

But this was something entirely different in her mind. She barely knew what to do with the information, the moment.

So she simply held on to it with all she was worth. Who knew if anything like that would come from him again.

_Change around the hospital? Cuddy got that right._ She just didn't know how much of an understatement her claim of change was.

After sitting still like that for nearly five minutes, Cameron rose, grabbed her stuff, and rounded the desk. As she reached to turn off the light, Allison smiled brilliantly. With a sharp click, the room plunged into darkness.

_I'm glad I'm back too, House. Now more than ever._

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to my beta, Jenni. You're fantastical!

oh and P.S.: Reviews make me smile. And as I have no friends in college yet, I need smiles where ever I can get them! So... please?


End file.
